


Hamilton Among Us

by Sammy_is_a_simp



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_a_simp/pseuds/Sammy_is_a_simp
Summary: 10 Hamilton characters play Among Us!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Thomas and Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, or if the death scenes aren’t realistic! This is my first fic (and my first fic that includes death) so bare with me!

The game started, the 10 players all gathered around the cafe table. Everyone eventually was given the starting signal and everyone set off in their own directions. 

Thomas clambered out of the vent in electrical. Coast was clear. He signalled up for Peggy to come out too.  
“So it’s you and me, huh?” she said, checking to see if anyone was eavesdropping.  
“Yeah, guess so. Can we kill Alex first, pleeeease?”  
“No Thomas, if we kill Alex first they’ll automatically suspect you.”  
“Yeah, you right.” He leant against the wall, and folded his arms. “So who then?”  
“I don’t know, just run around and find someone alone. Check to see if there is cameras in the area, check to see if the coast is clear and when the time is right, kill them. Escape via a nearby vent, don’t let anyone see you.”  
“Wow, you sound experienced, played a lot before?”  
“Yeah, I have. Me and Maria played a lot of games.”  
“Isn’t that kinda cheating tho?” All of a sudden, footsteps were heard in the doorway.  
“Shh! Pretend to do a task, quick!”

Laf entered electrical, he checked that the others were doing their tasks. Thomas was downloading data from what he could see, and Peggy was having trouble with the wires.  
“Do you need some help with that, madame?” he offered. He’s too precious for this world.  
“Oh no Laf, I’ll be okay! You better get your tasks done so we can win!” wow she really was experienced.  
“Oui! You’re right!” he immediately got on with calibrating the distributors. Thomas pretend to finish the download and then escaped the scene. Maybe Peggy would have the heart to kill him. He knew it was just a game but him and Laf had been best friends for ages, it would kinda hurt to see him dead. He ran on in the direction of storage, maybe he would have more luck there.

At the top of storage was John. He was fixing wires, untangling the knots that were causing him to mess up. He seemed really concentrated, tongue sticking out and his eyes not leaving the task infront of him. Thomas stopped for a second and stared, he was all alone. He quickly scanned the scene, the three hallways that connected to storage were all clear. This was his chance. This was his only chance, and he is not throwing away his shot. He tiptoed up to behind the unsuspecting victim, making as little noise as possibly. He put his hands gently on the smaller’s head, whispered “I’m sorry” and violently jerked right. He let go and John fell to the floor with a loud bang. Dead. Thomas immediately ran for the cafeteria.

Maria panicked at the loud bang. She dropped the tablet that was downloading data and immediately followed the noise. She froze in shock at the sight of John’s dead body. She just stared at it for a while, she didn’t quite believe what she was seeing. 

While she was staring, Laf and Peggy walked out of electrical and into storage. Peggy made a dramatic gasp, and Laf sprinted for the emergency button.

Emergency meeting called.

Everyone gathered around the table, sitting down worriedly. People knew how sweet and honest Laf was, so he’d probably be listened to.  
“So, me and Peggy were walking out of... uhh... how you say?” he turned to Peggy for help.  
“Electrical.”  
“Yeah that, we were walking out of electreecalle, and we found Maria standing over John’s dead body!” Alex quite visibly choked back some tears.  
“I think it was Thomas” Alex said. Thomas shot him a death-glare.  
“Why are you pointing fingers Alex? Just because you don’t like me didn’t mean I’m automatically guilty!”  
“He has a point.” James backed up his bby, what a power couple.  
“Ok, so we vote Maria?”  
“Oui!”  
“And if it isn’t her?”  
“Then we’ll discuss that over the next meeting.”  
Everyone started clicking their buttons. Most votes went to Maria, Alex and Thomas voted each other and there was one skip. Maria couldn’t help but cry when the votes came through. Peggy took her by the hand and walked her to the “ejection station”. She closed the door to the room and pressed the button that opened the hatch to the outside. Maria tried to grip onto anything, but with the speed the ship was going at, was immediately sucked outside.

Maria was not the impostor. Two impostors remain.

Alex was still in shock that his boyfriend was the first to be killed. Also shocked that Laf would lie about Maria. He was in Navigation, charting the course. He kept messing up because his hands were shaking. He missed John already. He just gave up on the task, sat down in the pilot chair and just started sobbing into his hands. The news that John was dead was just too much, never mind the fact that they blamed the wrong person for his death. He just cried and cried, waiting for the impostors to realise he was alone and attack.

Laf felt very guilty after that. He just said what he saw, he was certain that it was Maria, could she have been framed? The guilt that hung inside him was twisting his stomach into knots. He was passing Navigation and heard crying coming from inside. Was that Alex? He walked in to see his friend sobbing, and rushed over to his side.  
“Mon ami, please don’t cry” he hugged him close in an attempt to calm him down.  
“We’ll find who killed John, why don’t we team up with Herc?”  
Alex sniffled, “yeah, let’s do that.”

Sammy and the King were at the reactor. Both of them were leaning over the keypad to start the reactor, the King helping Sammy memorise the patterns. Whenever there were footsteps, the King would always shoo them away to protect his boyfriend, what a power couple. Wholesome times.

Meanwhile, Peggy was chilling in Weapons, watching as Herc destroyed the asteroids. She then pulled out her little remote, discreetly pointed behind her and pressed. The whole ship flashed red and oxygen began to decrease. She could hear the footsteps all around the ship, headed this way. She directed Herc into o2 while she headed to admin. 

In admin, there was only one person. Laf. A dangerous thought overwhelmed her. Laf was sweet and all, but an impostor has to do what it has to do. She walked up behind him and pulled him back.  
“Mon ami, what are you-“  
She covered his mouth and stabbed him in the back three times. She dropped him and he slid down the o2 sensor, blood staining it. Peggy wiped the blood off of her hand and promptly escaped through the vent.

James was late to the o2 thing, seeing as his condition prevented him from running. He entered admin, seeing as that hadn’t been done yet. His eyes first met with the bloodstains, and he slowly followed them down to the horrific sight of Laf’s body. He walked as fast as he possibly could to the emergency button, and slammed it with all he could. He couldn’t believe it.

Emergency meeting called.

Everyone sat down once more around the cafe table. James started hyperventilating, he wasn’t good with this sort of thing, he looked traumatised. Thomas noticed something was wrong, and put an arm around the bby.  
“Everything is going to be okay Jemmy, just tell us what you saw.” James took a deep breath, or at least tried to.  
“I walked into admin to do the o2, and I found Laf’s body” he found himself tearing up, Thomas gave him a little kiss on the cheek to reassure him. People in the group gasped, Herc froze in shock.  
“Did you see anything else baby? Did you see anyone near the body?”  
“I heard someone go through the vent, but I didn’t see who it was” Peggy nervously looked away after he said that.  
“Ok” Herc was determined to get to the bottom of this. “Where was everyone?”  
“I reported the body, so I was here” said James, still looking traumatised.  
“Me and my dear Samuel were in o2, with Alexander, Hercules and Thomas.” The King covered everyone’s alibis.  
“Peggy?” Herc asked, a stone cold look on his face. “Where were you?”  
“I was in the cafeteria!” She blurted out quickly.  
“Doesn’t the cafeteria vent connect to the admin vent?” She sweated anxiously, people started voting, she looked to Thomas, he would have to kill everyone by himself.

The votes were in. Most votes were on Peggy, Alex and Thomas voted each other again, and Peggy skipped. James took her by the hand and walked her to the ejection station. He closed the door, and hesitantly pressed the button, sending her flying out of the ship.

Peggy was the impostor. One impostor remains.

Thomas had five people to kill, and thanks to Herc’s detective skill, he had to do it all alone now. How was he gonna do this. As he was pacing through the halls, he overheard a conversation in security. He stood outside to listen.

“Ok Samuel, I need to go do a task in electrical. Keep watching the cameras, and run for the emergency button if you see anything.” The King gave Sammy a forehead kiss, before walking out of Security, leaving Sammy all alone. This was his chance. He could kill both of them right here. He’s gonna take this chance. Making sure the King was fully around the corner, he crept into security and came up behind the seat that Sammy was sitting in. He pulled out his knife and stuck it right into Sammy’s head. Blood trickled down the poor bby’s face, he died within seconds. He flopped down onto the security system, his blood forming a little puddle, which eventually got into the computer and broke the whole security system. Thomas swiftly jumped into the vent, praying to god no one saw.

In electrical, the King opened the flap to the power directing thing, searching for the one that said “Shields”. The writing was so tiny, he could barely see. Thomas sneaked through the vent, the King too occupied to see. He pushed the King over, brandished a gun and shot him in the head. Blood splattered all over the walls. He wasn’t expecting the bang to be so loud, that had to draw some attention. He quickly hid in the vent, not moving because he knew the person would hear. 

He heard someone dash in, then gasp and dash out. He crawled out of the vent in Medbay, just in time to hear the button get pressed.

Emergency meeting called.

And then there were 4. 

Everyone gathered around the table. They all sat down, they all looked at Alex.  
“I saw the King’s body in electrical.”  
“Where’s Sammy?” Thomas asked, putting on a worried voice.  
“...must be dead...” Herc murmured, zoning out a little. He knew this wasn’t real, but it sure felt like it was.  
“Alex, did you see anyone near the body?”  
“No, there was no one there.”  
“So do we skip?”  
“I suppose so, unless anyone has any proof?” Everyone shook their heads.  
“Ok, skip then.”

The votes were in. Alex and Thomas voted for each other, while James and Herc skipped. Nobody was taken into the ejection station that time.

Nobody was ejected (skipped). One impostor remains.

Everyone went in their own directions. Each crewmate knew their time was almost up. None of them brave enough to attempt a task, keeping on guard. Thomas was honestly scared himself, he’d committed so many murders. John, Sammy, The King. Who was next? It was when he asked himself that question that he came across Alex, crying in the corner. Now this is the man he has no mercy for. He just shot him in the back of the head and kept walking.

He walked over into communications, where he found Herc. He took out his knife, but Herc turned around and attacked back. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that had the knife, to prevent Thomas from killing him. Thomas just thrusted his knee right into his stomach, which made Herc loosen up and hunch over. Thomas pushed him over, he hit his head on the desk as he fell, making him lose consciousness. Thomas then used his knife and stuck it through the chest, just leaving it there. 

James resided in security. He was pretty sure he knew who it was now. He was too scared to say anything, too scared to move. He hid under the desk, blood from the last murder still dripping, occasionally staining James’ jacket. Thomas stepped into the doorway, and teared up when he saw his boyfriend in such a state.  
“It’s you, isn’t it?”  
“Jemmy I can’t do this.”  
“I understand what you have to do. I’ll let you have this win.”  
“But baby, I don’t wanna have to do this to you, I’ve already have to kill the others as it is. It was so brutal, I couldn’t bare to look at the bodies for more than a second.”  
James got up and cupped Thomas’ face, pulling his head down so they could kiss. Both men in tears, they didn’t want the kids to end. When the kiss ended, James took Thomas’ hands and rested them on his head.  
“Go ahead Thomas, I’ll be fine.”  
Thomas took a deep breath, tears still streaming down his face. He clenched his eyes shut and jerked James’ head to the left. The screen faded to black.

Impostor win

“Thomas...” James sighed, looking over to where his lover was sat.  
“James?” He was still staring at the victory screen.  
“Are you crying over the game?”  
Thomas sniffled, and wiped his own tears away with his sleeve. “No, I’m not crying-“  
James put his phone down, scooted over and hugged Thomas.  
“It’s okay Thomas, it’s just a game, I’m still here.”


	2. John and Laf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t expecting to write a whole new chapter in a day-

The game started, the 10 players all gathered around the cafe table. Everyone eventually was given the starting signal and everyone set off in their own directions. 

Laf was nervous. It was his first time being an impostor. He’d always been a good crewmate because he was so honest, but honesty isn’t good when it comes to getting away with murder. He didn’t know if he could lie to his friends faces. He didn’t even know if he could handle killing his friends. He just walked through the halls, thinking about what he was going to do.

Alex was still a little traumatised from last game. He wanted to make sure John didn’t die first, that was hard for him. So he was following John everywhere. Now John, being impostor, didn’t know whether to kill him or sus him out. He couldn’t have him following him all day. Alex helped him do the card swipe in admin, putting his hand atop John’s as he swiped. It didn’t make the task bar go up, but it seemed legitimate, and that’s all that matters. Alex continued to follow him around.

Peggy decided to stay with Maria this time, she felt bad for framing her last round, and she wanted to protect her girlfriend. They walked into Navigation together, and sat in the two pilot seats, each doing their own tasks. 

Thomas passed by security, where he found James anxiously watching the cams, his eyes darting from screen to screen.  
“You okay Jemmy?” James jumped out of his skin at the sound of his voice.  
“Uhh, yeah I’m fine” Thomas came up behind him and rested his hands on his shoulders, looking up at the security cameras.  
“Seen anything yet?”  
“Only thing I’ve seen is Alex following John everywhere, do you think they teamed up?”  
“Hmm, that’s sus.”  
“Thomas, you can’t just sus him out because you don’t like him.”  
“Well I kinda just did baby-“

Sammy and the King were strolling around together as usual. They went in to electrical together this time, they didn’t want to recreate what happened last game. After completing their tasks in there, they both sat down together and discussed their suspicions.  
“My lord, have you seen the way Alex is following John?”  
“Indeed I have. It’s rather suspicious, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, my lord. I also couldn’t help but notice Lafayette looks a little nervous.”  
“He’s spending a lot of time on his own, isn’t he?”  
“Yes, but he may just be anxious, my lord. I mean, I am practically all the time.”  
“That is true.” he then sat beside Sammy and hugged him from the side.  
“Shall we call a meeting about our suspicions, my lord?”  
“I say we should just see how it goes. I don’t want to call a meeting without concrete evidence to then end up being wrong.”  
“I suppose you are correct my lord.”  
Cuddling on the electrical floor. How adorable.

John was honestly thinking about killing his boyfriend. As much as he loved him, he didn’t need his company right now. But then he thought, if I called an emergency meeting it wouldn’t hurt so much. So while Alex was busy doing a task nearby, he sprinted off towards the cafeteria. 

Emergency meeting called.

Everyone sat down around the table. Most were surprised to see everyone in attendance, the meetings were mostly called when someone had died. There were whispers among them.  
“I called this meeting because Alex has been following me everywhere.” Eyes darted to Alex, who panicked. He couldn’t believe his own boyfriend was blaming him.  
“I was staying with you to make sure you were safe, John! If I was impostor, I wouldn’t killed you by now.”  
“Well I think,” Thomas spoke. “You are the impostor but you’re just a wuss.”  
“Me and Thomas did see you following him on cameras Alex.” James butted in before Alex could fire back at Thomas. Everyone started bringing their suspicions to the table.  
“I was literally just trying to team up with my boyfriend, what do you want from me?”  
“That’s hella sus.” Thomas narrowed his eyes at Alex.

Votes came in. Everyone voted Alex except for Alex himself, who voted for Thomas. Instead of taking him by the hand, Thomas grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged him over to he ejection station.  
“So long, little man!” He slammed the door on Alex and slammed the button that ejected him, he was definitely happy to see his enemy go.

Alex was not the impostor. Two impostors remain.

Seconds after people set off in search of their next task, the lights flickered off. People turned on their torches, dim beams of light wandered around the walls, dancing through the air, barely lighting up the place but enough for people to partially see where they’re going. Lights wouldn’t be on again for a set period of time. 

Now with Alex off of his back, John could finally talk to Laf. He vented up next to him in shields.  
“Laf, how’s things going? Killed anyone yet?”  
“Non, I don’t think I can do it, mon ami...”  
“Hey, it’s okay! It’s just a game! I know it feels real, but I can assure you, it’s not.”  
“Who do we even kill?”  
“Notice how Sammy and the King are always together? Why don’t we vent up into the room they’re in and do a double kill? Lights are out so they won’t see us coming!”  
“Oui, okay!”  
Both men went down into the vent and crawled into the complicated system under the ship.

Sammy and the King were in Medbay. Sammy was scanning while the King watched. Sammy tensed up as the scanned moved up his body, it tingled in a weird way. The green of the scanner lit up the room in a radioactive style. Laf and John crawled up through the vent, making as little noise as possible.  
“Samuel, behind you!” The King screeched. But it was too late. John was already stabbing Sammy before he could even turn around. The King tried to make a run for it, but Laf shot him in the back of the head before he reached the door. There was blood all over the once clean white walls. It dripped down, staining anything it met with. They were literally able to walk out of the room without being spotted, as it was so dark.

Herc walked into Medbay. He felt something drip into his cheek. He wiped it off, then held the torch up to his hand to see what it was. Blood. It continued to drip onto him. He directed his torch at the floor, where he could see the King’s body, right there infront of him. Bullet hole right in his head. He moved the torch to the back of the room where he could see Sammy’s body, in a puddle of blood, the scanner still trying to detect him. He ran towards the cafeteria and pressed the button.

Emergency meeting called.

Everyone hurried towards the table, sitting down. People began trying to look for Sammy and the King, seeing if they were coming down the hallway.  
“Sammy and the King are dead in the Medbay.”  
“Self report.”  
“You sure Thomas?”  
“Why would he have blood all over him if he didn’t do it?” People gasped in realisation, nodding at Thomas’ idea.  
“There was blood dripping from the ceiling, it landed on me, what else do you want me to say?”  
“No need to get so defensive!”

Votes came in, everyone voted Herc. Herc even voted for himself because he was that done with their mediocre arguments. He was taken to the ejection station by Laf. Laf kissed Herc before he stepped into the ejection station.  
“I’m sorry, mon amour...”  
he closed the door, and pressed the button, clenching his eyes shut so he didn’t have to see Herc getting sucked out of the ship.

Herc was not the impostor. Two impostors remain.

Lights were back on now. John wanted this win. Laf didn’t know if he could last much longer with the guilt. Thomas was sus of everyone. James kept away from crowds, rarely seen away from security. Peggy and Maria were basically the only ones doing tasks, both as nervous as each other.

John walked into security. James was so focused on the cameras, he didn’t see him come in. He was basically frozen in his seat, the only things moving were his eyes. John saw this as his chance. He drew a blade, which drew James’ attention. He sort of stopped and stared, eyes wide, he didn’t quite believe what he was seeing. John, not wanting him to make a dash for the emergency button, dashed forward and stabbed him three times. One in the stomach, one in the chest, one in the head. The quick movements and he was dead. Blood quickly began staining his clothes in large circles, blood ran out of his mouth, it puddled on the floor beneath him. 

“Jemmy, have you seen-“ Thomas stopped mid sentence. He froze. He had walked in on John pulling a knife out of the back of his boyfriends head. The tears didn’t hesitate to fall. As much as he wanted to stay with his bby, he made a dash for the cafeteria. John gave chase, but having longer legs worked in Thomas’ favour. He slammed the emergency button multiple times, to make sure he drew all the attention he could.

Emergency meeting called.

Thomas didn’t even wait for everyone to sit down before he started his rant.  
“I just watched John kill my boyfriend.” He was still crying uncontrollably.  
“I don’t know Thomas, you’ve been the one to accuse everyone in this game.” Peggy fired back. “You’ve been wrong every time, is this just another diversion?”  
“No, I’m telling the truth, I’m literally crying.”  
“I don’t really trust you Thomas.” John smiled.  
“But- my boyfriend is dead-“  
“Maybe you killed him to make us think it wasn’t you” people started voting. Thomas submitted his vote, then slumped over onto the table and started crying.

Votes were, most votes went to Thomas, one vote went to John. Peggy lead him into the ejection station, closed the door on him, and pressed the button with no hesitation. She was absolutely sure they were ejecting the right person.

Thomas was not the impostor. Two impostors remain.

“Well, I’m pretty sure we know who it is now.” Peggy said. John and Laf knew what they needed to do at this point. They both pulled out their guns and shot the girls in sync with each other. The screen faded to black. 

Impostor win.

John burst into laughter as the victory screen flashed up for him and Laf.  
“I still can’t believe they voted off Thomas” he giggled between words.  
“Laf? It was you?”  
“I wondered why you were so quiet!”  
“Good game, mon amis”

James again found himself comforting his boyfriend, who was again in tears.  
“It’s okay Thomas, I didn’t actually die”  
“B-but it just felt so real, Jemmy!”  
James giggled as he wiped away Thomas’ tears.


	3. Update on things

I’m so sorry updating this book is taking so long!

I am working on the next chapter, but my inspiration just drained for a couple weeks, I’ve only managed to write one death scene so far!

I’m also working on the first draft for another Hamilton fic, so stay tuned for that I guess.

If any of you have any suggestions or requests for this book, leave them in the comments.

Thanks for reading!

\- Sammy ❤️


End file.
